yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigaplant OTK
A Gigaplant OTK is a One Turn Kill deck revolving around "Gigaplant" and its ability to recycle Insect and Plant types from the Graveyard as fodder for "Mass Driver", "Cannon Soldier" or its Toon counterpart, since it is easier to pull off thanks to Toon Table of Contents, a card that can also contribute to the Deck Thinning process (you can use it to get another copy ,then again and then use the last one to get Toon Cannon Soldier). To accomplish this OTK, you need to have a "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" on the field so that Gemini monsters such as Gigaplant gain their effects immediately upon hitting the field. You should also have a "(Toon Cannon Soldier) Cannon Soldier" or "Mass Driver" on the field. There are a few combinations of monsters that work to get this OTK off. "Mass Driver" is now banned so this OTK has lost a lot of potency, as getting out "Cannon Soldier" requires an extra summon which gives your opponent an extra turn to react. One way is to have two "Gigaplant" or have a "Lonefire Blossom" to search for a Gigaplant. You can pull out the first "Gigaplant" any way that you want to (Search with "Lonefire Blossom", Special Summon, Tribute Summon). Then with that "Gigaplant" you should special summon the second one from your hand or graveyard, which gains its effect from "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" (Although reviving "Lonefire Blossom" to search for another works as well). Sacrifice the first "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" (or "Cannon Soldier"). Then revive the first "Gigaplant" with the second "Gigaplant". Tribute the second "Gigaplant" for "Mass Driver", then revive the second "Gigaplant" with the first "Gigaplant". This can continue infinitely by starting back with sacrificing the first "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" and continuing on from there. The second way is to have a "Gigaplant" (or "Lonefire Blossom") and a "Blazewing Butterfly". Get the "Gigaplant" out however you want and then special summon the "Blazewing Butterfly" (Thanks to "Superalloy Beast Raptinus"). Tribute the "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" (or "Cannon Soldier"). Then tribute "Blazewing Butterfly" (Through its effect, not that of "Mass Driver") to bring back "Gigaplant". Use "Gigaplant" to bring back the "Blazewing Butterfly". This also continues infinitely starting back with tributing the "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver" and continuing on from there. The third way is to have two Gigaplant, Armory Arm equipped to an opponent 's monster (from 1500 to 2300 of original ATK power), a Superalloy Beast Raptinus on your field, a monster that can recycle it'self on your graveyard (Level Eater or Plaguespreader Zombie) and Arcana Force XXI - The World on the field. While having the two Gigaplants on field with Superalloy Beast Raptinus, optionally you can use a card to clear the field from spells and traps (Heavy storm is very useful to that), Armory Arm shouldn 't be affected because, even if it is a Equip, it 's still a monster. Then you recycle your monster from the graveyard and attack the equipped monster with one of the Gigaplants, causing Armory Arm 's effect to cause 1000 damage to your opponent 's life points, then end your battle phase, and on the Main Phase 2, use the second Gigaplant to bring back the first one, then use the recycling monster and the second Gigaplant for Arcana Force XXI 's turn skipping effect, then at your next Main Phase 1, you can use the first Gigaplant to bring back the second Gigaplant to repeat the process. There is also an FTK involving 2 "Gigaplant",a "Polymerization", a "Mass Driver", a "Superalloy Beast Raptinus", and a "Monster Reborn", "Swing of Memories" or "Miracle Fertilizer". First Fusion Summon "Superalloy Beast Raptinus". Then use "Monster Reborn", "Swing of Memories" or "Miracle Fertilizer", to bring back "Gigaplant". Use "Gigaplant" to bring back another "Gigaplant". Sacrifice the first "Gigaplant" to "Mass Driver", then summon it back with the second one. Repeat this until you win. There are other variations of this. Now, with the release of The Duelist Genesis as well as Tuner monsters and Synchro Monsters, this deck has a new variant that has combos involving "Copy Plant", "Black Rose Dragon" or "Queen of Thorns", with Copy Plant's ability to copy the Level of another monster on the field, it can simplify the means of Synchro Summoning a Synchro Monster faster, Black Rose Dragon in particular, with the effect to destroy all the cards in the field as well as another effect, even after it is destroyed, could still be used to gain an added advantage over your opponent (see "Black Rose Dragon" for more details) or "Queen of Thorns" with the effect of making both you and your opponent pay 1000 life points if either of you summon a non Plant-type monster. As an update to this OTK with the release of "Dark Strike Fighter" in the Crimson Crisis Boosters, you have a alternate superior choice to synchro summon than "Black Rose Dragon". Due to "Dark Strike Fighter's" effect you can tribute a monster on the field to inflict damage equal to their star level X 200, so even without a "Mass Driver" on the field you arer able to create the loop much faster. This has now become unavailable in advanced play with the September 2009 ban list changes. The best way to summon "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" is "Dragon's Mirror", which allows you to use materials in your graveyard. (note from someone who uses dragons {including Superalloy Beast when the cards are right} Dragon's mirror requires that the cards removed from the field and graveyard for the fusion summon are removed from play so if the 2 Geminis are gigaplants or one is you'll lose them for the duration of that duel unless you have effects that allow you to return cards from "removed from play" status.) Recommended Cards Monsters * Gigaplant * Lonefire Blossom * Blazewing Butterfly * King of the Swamp * Any 3 Gemini monsters * Cannon Soldier * Howling Insect * UFO Turtle * Mystic Tomato * Lord Poison * Mother Grizzly * The Little Swordsman of Aile * Seed of Flame * Copy Plant * Nettles * Spore Spells * Mass Driver (Traditional Format Only) * Supervise * Future Fusion (traditional format only) * Polymerization * Swing of Memories * Double Summon * Dragon's Mirror * Silent Doom Traps * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Ultimate Offering * Birthright * Soul Resurrection Extra Deck * Superalloy Beast Raptinus * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Goyo Guardian (Traditional Only) * Dark Strike Fighter (Traditional Only) * Armory Arm OTK Name::Gigaplant OTK OTK Format Compliance::Advanced Format Category:Deck Type